IkexMarth: Caught Up
by Miss Paisley
Summary: I agreed to do an IxM RP with a close friend of mine. Originally it wasn't going to be this long, but we just kept writing. @ @ Rated M for Future lemon and Lang. IkexMarth


This is what I've been working on instead of IxM: Connected. o I'll do more of that one, I swear. Well, in its stead, I agreed to do an IxM roleplay with my good friend Akatsuki2305, and this is the result. It was originally a short deal, but it kept going on, and is still going on. XD

Hope you guys enjoy It goes by paragraph. I was first, and then her, then me, etc. Another way to tell is when its Marth's POV It's me, and she's Ike's POV. We're both new writers, so give us some slack.

Rated M for lang. and future lemon.

* * *

The prince was not a happy man. He was sitting cross-legged in the center of a little circular meadow outside smash manor. It was completely lined with trees, and full of pastel shaded flowers. It was not an unpleasant place. A little bluebird drifted lazily down to land on the noble's head, and made a tiny nest in his hair. Marth was a bit surprised the heat of his anger didn't make it combust upon contact, and he audibly sighed. It wasn't the area that bothered him, it was the fact that--sans bluebird--he was alone. "Bastard..." he mumbled to the ground. "Told me to meet him here in the afternoon. It's five, and I've been waiting here since noon... Told me it was important, so I hurried. Asshole's not even here..." his ranting trailed off, and without warning he stood up and huffed. The baby bird stirred and flew away just as fast. The prince was yelling at the empty forest, now. "Asshole! How dare you stand me up like this?!" he fumed. "Ike, you are a dead man!" he screamed. Interrupting his rant, a long shadow overshadowed his own. He turned around to see the object of his little rant smiling down at him.

The indigo-haired mercenary grinned smugly down at the noble that stood beneath him. "Suggesting from that look on your face, I guess I'm late, and you're pissed, right?" Ike chuckled lightly. "You've always had a short fuse, Marth. I'm surprised I haven't cracked already," he joked, walking past Marth. His blessed sword, Ragnell, was lazily dragged behind him as he walked, kicking the small nest that formally was created atop the prince's head. Ike scoffed. "Geez, how long were you out here, Marth? You didn't have to show up an hour early; I said I'd show up on time.."

Marth flushed lightly and turned away from Ike in a pout. "Oh, just about FOUR HOURS. You said afternoon, but you didn't specify a time, so I...nevermind." he sighed and shot an icy glare at the mercenary who seemed bemused with his antics. "You said it was important, so why the fuck was I sitting out here for four hours? If you don't tell me in the next ten seconds, I'm never speaking to you again." His tone wasn't serious, but it was obvious the mercenary had to hurry up and say something if he wanted to keep his knees in place.

"You didn't have to sit here all afternoon, waiting for me. You could've asked me a specific time so you didn't have to sit out here, getting your royal panties in a bunch. It's not rocket science, you know," the mercenary sniffed, not intimidated by the prince's tone. He knew how mad Marth was, but he also knew how soft he was. Ike pursed his lips in thought of how he was going to make a stubborn prince like Marth to sit and wait so he could think of a way to get his point across.

Marth huffed in annoyance, and lowered his eyebrows delicately. "Well, it's freezing out here, and I'm sitting on the ground. You'd better start talking." His annoyance was only half real. He was challenging the mercenary, DARING him to make him wait any longer.

Ike scratched the back of his head, sighing softly to try and clear his mind. "Well, there's no easy way to explain it, Marth." he frowned, the cold air circling around him. He had no clue how to get his point across without the prince freaking out in some way, so he felt he might as well get it over with. He stepped up to the prince and grabbed on of his wrists harshly, pulling him closer.

"Nnnnagh! Ike, what the fuck was that for?" Marth complained. He gave his wrist, now in pain, a sympathetic glance as he couldn't free it from it's much stronger captor. The pain of the surprise impact faded as he felt something else. Warm air blowing through his hair...that wasn't right...It was winter, how could warm air be anywhere outside? He gazed up curiously, and was surprised yet--with how close he was to the other male. Close enough to feel his breath over him.

"You know, I hate it when you complain a lot, Marth.. You said it was freezing out here?" the mercenary asked, a smirk plastered on his face. "Well, let's just say I can warm it up a bit. How about that, Marth?" he asked, his voice a few octaves lower.

Marth didn't pick up on the double meaning in the mercenary's words, and he gave him a sardonic smile. "What, so I spent all this time waiting for you and we're just gonna go inside and get a blanket?" he sighed. "Well, tell me what you wanted to say, first."

Ike chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Marth, you're so clueless, its almost cute." he said as he pulled the prince off the ground and crashed their lips together, practically bruising them both.

Marth's eyes widened out of surprise, and the red tint to his face became even more pronounced, and spread up to his ears. He couldn't get anything distinguishable out, what with his mouth being blocked in such an unorthodox way, and he couldn't try to push Ike away, since in doing so, he'd only hurt himself with the fall. He tried to talk to Ike, opening his mouth against the mercenary's lips. Big mistake. "Ike, I demand you put me down right this instant! What is this about?" unfortunately, he couldn't continue his threat--His mouth was suddenly occupied.

Ike slipped his tongue inside the prince's mouth as he was trying to talk, smirking slightly. He set the prince back on the ground, only to pull him even closer than they already were, deepening the kiss.

Marth finally seemed to get a clue as to what was going on, only it was much too late--and he knew it. He attempted to back away from the taller man, all the while fighting the urge to give UP fighting and just let Ike have his way with him. Talking was out, so he tried the only thing possible in the situation. He, with a bit of effort, wriggled his arms loose enough to reach the mercenary's chest. He put all of his strength into his confusion and irritation at Ike, and shoved him. He didn't appear to move, but the prince wasn't giving in so easily. He kept trying to back away and shove Ike away from him--do something to stop this impromptu make-out session.

Ike pulled away, quickly grabbing Marth's wrists again, staring at him intently. "Aw, what's the matter, Marth? Is this too intense for you, or are you just a wuss and not into guys like me?" he mocked.

Marth wasn't quite sure how to reply, he could barely hear himself think with how loud his panting was after such an unexpected move on Ike's part. He might have separated their mouths, but he was still just as close to Ike as he was before. "Uugh! Let me go, you brute. It's neither of the two! I mean..." he wasn't sure how to continue. Why did he pull away? Wasn't it...wrong to be handled like this by ANYONE especially another man? Especially someone like Ike? He was a prince after all. While he mulled it over, he was vaguely aware of the taller man's legs snaking around his waist. He shivered from their closeness, which was far closer to anyone that he had ever been before. He left his defense statement hanging in the air, unfinished. He looked up to the mercenary who still had a shit-eating grin on his face. What was he planning...?

"You wanted an answer to why I had you wait out here for me, and now you're getting it." Ike explained, bumping their foreheads together. He grabbed Marth's other hand as he entwined their fingers together, speaking in a low, but soft voice. "Is there anything wrong with how I feel about you?"

"I…" Marth was at a loss for words. This was by way of being a calendar event. He was usually so on top of things, but Ike took him by surprise… this wasn't the first time, he recalled. "No, I mean…I guess not, but what do you plan to…I…uh…" He was fumbling for the right words, avoiding Ike's gaze, but also trying not to look down.

Ike gave Marth's hands a light squeeze, chuckling softly. "I understand how you must be feeling right now, Marth. I just need you to trust me a bit, okay?" he asked, his voice still soft as he rested his head atop Marth's.

Marth's annoyance was clear in his tone. It had left for a while, but then had returned. Partly due to ignorance. "Trust you? With what?" he again tried to pull away, but Ike held his arm tight around the prince's waist. "What more is there to do or say, Ike? I understand…I guess I..." he rapidly turned away to hide his forming blush. "Isn't that...I mean..." he trailed off again, his eyes looking in every direction except for in front of him.

"You'll get all the answers to your questions if you just be a good little prince and cooperate with everything I do or say. That way it'll probably less painful.." he trailed off, kissing the prince's teal hair.

Marth didn't exactly want to commit to anything at the moment, so he chose his words carefully. He pursed his lips. "Well, I guess I...hmm. Why not just do everything you wanted to do, and I'll see if I can keep up, then." he winked at Ike, letting him know that the meaning of his words finally dawned on him. He...didn't seem to mind. In truth, Marth was just going for a bluff. If Ike really wasn't just blowing smoke, he wasn't sure HOW he'd get out of this one.

Ike however, had other plans in mind. He pulled the prince closer --if they already weren't close enough-- and cuddled him lovingly, like a kitten. "I expect you to behave like a good prince and at least try to do as I say, okay?" he asked cutely, fumbling with the boy's navy blue cape.

Marth felt a good portion of the blood in his cheeks sink down past his neck. His eye twitched and his blood ran southward. "Ike...I...I guess, I…um" he bit his lip. The noble had a feeling that whatever Ike wanted to do, it was taking all of his self-control to ask permission. Marth sighed dramatically and smiled awkwardly at him. "Sure. I'll do it, I guess. But it'd really help if I understood what you meant..."

The mercenary lightly kissed the prince's earlobe as he tossed the cape aside, smiling softly. "Mm, you're sure soon to find out, my lord."


End file.
